


Les vivants ont changé

by Noctambulle



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Je pleure, Je sais pas ce que j'ai ecrit je viens de finir la série et je pleure voilà, Je vais pleurer, Klaus est triste, M/M, OS ecrit avec trop d'emotion et surement nul, On sait pas si Doug est une copie ou s'il est modifié mais bref c'est pas le même, send help
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: L'histoire est terminée. Il y a eu des morts, mais aussi des vivants. Des survivants.  Klaus fait un réglage sur Doug, lui demande pourquoi il crie tout le temps, sourit quand l'autre lui répond. Avant de redevenir maussade en le voyant foncer dans des murs. Ils ont changé.





	Les vivants ont changé

Il y a eu des morts.  
Il y a eu des vivants aussi. Des survivants.  
Il y en a toujours dans une histoire, sinon personne ne serait là pour la raconter.  
Klaus règle Doug, lui demande pourquoi il crie tout le temps. L'autre lui répond et il retrouve une voix normale, celle que Klaus apprit à aimer et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de ne plus jamais entendre. Doug a survécu. Klaus aussi. Il sourit.  
Mais survivre implique de changer. Ils ont tous changé. Klaus le voit bien quand il observe Doug foncer droit dans les murs.  
Son sourire se fane.  
Il n'a pas envie de se foutre de sa gueule comme il l’aurait fait avant. Rien n'est comme avant.  
Il regarde Stan et Burt et les envie un peu.  
Il y a eu du bien, mais il y a surtout eu du mal.  
Le bien, c'est la vie, c'est l'amour. Les naissances et les couples qui se sont formés.  
Le mal, c'est la mort, c'est l'amour aussi. C'est le deuil et surtout l'appréhension. Se demander ce qu’il va se passer. Se demander si Doug se souvient de tout, s'il se souvient de lui. Se demander s'il aura le courage de lui avouer ses sentimets. Se dire qu'il ne ressent peut être plus l'amour, avoir peur du goût métallique que pourraient avoir ses lèvres. Le mal, c'est trop de choses.  
Doug a changé. Il a des morceaux de métal plein le corps. Il est mort. Plus maintenant. En fait, il ne sait pas. Doug est quoi au final ? Il ne sait pas, il a l’air vivant et il est déjà assez content de ça. Mais ce n’est plus le même Doug. Il aura beau crier comme l’original, il n’est pas pareil.  
Klaus aussi a changé. Il dort mal la nuit. Et parfois, comme à cet instant, il regarde Stan et Burt et à envie de les frapper alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait de mal. C'est de la jalousie, de la colère, de la tristesse. Il a envie de faire du mal à ses amis parce qu’ils n’ont pas autant changé que Doug et lui.  
Des fois Klaus se dit qu'il a enduré beaucoup de merdes pour au final se retrouver avec un amant électronique à peine fonctionnel, qui fonce dans des murs.  
Des fois, Klaus se demande s'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux si tout le monde était mort. S'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux si les méchants avaient gagné.  
Il prend doucement Doug par la main, l’écarte des murs et sort de la pièce en essuyant une larme.  
Il a retrouvé la voix, c'est déjà bien.  
Maintenant, il faut retrouver la joie.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui bon alors je viens juste de terminer la série et je poste ça en pleurant parce JUSTEMENT j'ai terminé la série et j'ai vu que Klaus souriait quand il entendait la voix de Doug mais arrêtait quand il le voyait percuter les murs. Si ça se trouve je vois mal mais j'aurais sûrement supprimé ce texte ecrit avec beaucoup trop d’émotions d'ici demain alors voilà m'en voulez pas.


End file.
